Studies of Pediatric Patients with Metabolic and other Genetic Disorders Personnel: Raygada, Rennert Under this protocol we provide care for patients with a variety of rare genetic disorders. In addition, we supplement and offer an opportunity for training in clinical genetics, dysmorphology and metabolic genetics in the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) and other Institutes of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), and spearhead the development of new research protocols on particular aspects of diagnosis and care for specific genetic diseases. Evaluations of patients with a broad spectrum of metabolic and genetic conditions are performed, genetic counseling services are offered to patients and their families to assess risk, and give information on preventive measures, and testing options. Disorders that we studied include chromosomal and Mendelian disorders of childhood and/or adult onset, congenital anomalies and/or birth defects, dysmorphic syndromes, familial cancer syndromes, multifactorial disorders, and metabolic abnormalities. If not eligible for another NICHD research protocol (specific for a disease or a treatment), patients with genetic/metabolic-related conditions may be evaluated under the auspices of this protocol to advance the clinical skills of physicians participating in NICHD clinical research and training programs, and to provide stimuli for new clinical research initiatives. The overall purpose of this protocol is to support our Institutes training and research missions by expanding the spectrum of diseases that can be seen in our clinics and wards. We trained IRTAs, undergraduate and graduate students, medical students, residents, and fellows in the care and management of patients with genetic conditions and their families.